fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrosion
Corrosion Corrosion is a superior element that requires Oxygen, Silver and 300 diamonds, costing 2455 total diamonds.Corrosion is not like any other element because of its special abilities and a debuff called "Rustiness". Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : High Speed : Medium Spells Ferric Oxide User oxidizes an area clicked by the cursor which stuns opponents, damages them, and leeching stamina from the target as they get flinged away. -->The user clicks an area 18 studs away from them.It will create a puddle of rust that stuns anyone within it.It also deals 21 ~ 42 damage for 7 seconds (dmg per second), dealing a total of 147 ~ 296 damage.It will create an upward explosion that flings away affected players and steal 500 stamina in their stamina bar.This close range spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Rotting Metals User shoots a small amount but huge titanium bars which the caster prepares before shooting to deal medium damage. -->The user creates 5 titanium bars coated with iron oxide.Each do 43 ~ 86 damage, does a total of 215 ~ 430 damage if all managed to hit the opponent.Before shooting, multiple rings boost the projectiles' speed. Brown sparkles are also casted, which enhance the durability and +3 second lifespan for the titanium bars.This multi projectile spell has a 4 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 850 shards Rustic Blast User shoots a large beam of corroded mercury that acts like a projectile that blinds and pushes away opponents when hit, dealing high damage. -->The user raises both of their hands to cast a gray orb that shoots a beam of rusted mercury in the direction of the mouse cursor that pushes everyone away when hit, and does 275 ~ 425 damage.It will last there depending on the distance.Shooting right on the caster's position will make it last the longest.This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *''Consumes 400 mana and costs 900 shards'' Corroded Tornado User casts several corroded nails that creates a powerful tornado that follows the caster, pulling nearby players towards it and damaging them.Projectiles passing through the tornado will become smaller whilst making the tornado larger. -->The user forms multiple nails that create a large tornado after 3 seconds of whirling.The formed tornado will follow the caster and repell nearby opponents to do small amounts of damage which intensifies if the affected player/s didn't manage to escape.Projectiles passing though this massive tornado will turn small, while making the tornado even bigger.This transformation spell has a 1 minute cooldown, while the tornado lasts for 45 seconds. *Consumes 550 mana and cosst 1000 shards Rusts' Crawl User forms multiple rusted lines in 8 directions that has no range limit, highly damaging opponents who touched it and pull them closer to the caster. -->The user creates 8 rusted lines in 8 directions.Each will crawl on the designated direction.They are capable of climbing walls.When it hits an opponent, its lifespan will now last for 10 seconds.It will pull the target towards the caster while damaging them, ranging from 45 ~ 90 depending on the time the caster pulled the target.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 35 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1200 shards